everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Alissa Wonderland
Alissa Mary "Al" Wonderland is the daughter of Alice, the main proganist from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. She is a royal but is not a princess. She is stubborn but friendly. She wants both royals and rebels to live in peace. Portrayers In cartoon version Alissa would be voiced by Emma Watson as she has a lovely british accent (If I could I would voice her). In live action Alissa would be portrayed by Elle fanning https://www.google.com.au/#q=elle+fanning as she is a great actress and they have many of the same features. They are also a similar age. If this arrangement did not work she would be portrayed by Peyton List. Character Personality Alissa is a girl with a big imagination, seriously she has such a big imagination sometimes she doesn't know whether she's awake or asleep! She is always dreaming about something whether the things in the dream are real or not she just dreams. She is a big dreamer and always dreams dreams with good endings not gruesome bad disgusting ones. She is a girl of her word and is caring and kind. She believes in being kind to everyone whether they're necessarily nice to her or not. Although when she gets angry (because her father was in wonderland when the curse was fired and has completely forgoten her and her families existence) she shuts everyone out, thinking it will make her feel better, but it doesnt. Her friends will try to comfort her but she just pushes them away. She is very independant. Appearance Alissa has dirty blond hair which is usually out and goes past her shoulders. She also has a blue bow wrapped around her hair like a headband. She has pale skin and dark blue eyes. She is around average height and most people say she looks like her mother did when she was her age. BasicOutfit She wears a turquoise blue ribbon in her hair as a headband. She wears a turquoise blue dress (the dress has thick straps with the front of the dress dipping in a small semicircle) with the skirt part of the dress being covered in white lace. She wears blue small-healed shoes. Fairytale: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland ---- Alissa is happy to follow her destiny as the next "Alice in Wonderland". She is looking forward to the adventure and can't wait to see Wonderland again. There is nothing she doubts about her destiny. She will find a talking rabbit and that's where her story begins. Relationships ---- Family Alissa has a very strong relationship with her mother. After her father had his memory erased her mother went into a deep depression, sometimes crying herself to sleep. Alissa is more a mother to her sister then her mother is. Her mother only gets out of the house twice a week, to work and buy groceries. Alissa, her sister (Amy) and her mother were on a holiday in Ever After when the Wonderland curse was fired. Alissa's dad suffered severe memory loss after the curse.Alissa's dad lives in a hospital in Ever After. None of his memories about Alissa, her sister, her mother or extended family have been received. Alissa visits him one a month, telling him about her dreams in Wonderland and her memories with her dad. Alissa also has a younger sister Amy who is eleven years old (she goes to Ever After Element School). Amy is shy and doesn't have many friends so Alissa lets her come to sleepovers at her friends house's so she doesn't feel left out. Alissa wants Amy to still have a normal childhood, even with her mother's depression and father's memory loss. Maddie is Alissa's cousin, which makes the Mad Hatter her uncle. Maddie and Alissa are very different but get along well. Maddie's mother and Alissa's father are brother and sister. Friends Alissa and Will have been best friends since nursery rhyme school and are always seen together around Ever After High. It is very obvious that they have feelings for each other but she is to blind to see it. They have a strong bond and Will is the only one she can really bee herself around. Alissia also is friends with Amethyst Beauty because they always go shopping together. Alissa is also good friends with Dorothea as they have many things in common such as similar destinies as they will both be travelling to different worlds. Dorothea is Alissa's roommate and they are in all the same classes. They are great friends and almost always get along. Alissa tries to bring out Dorothea's confidence. Alissa has got to Whitney White through Will (they're brother and sister) and they have become F.F.A (frenenemies forever after). They do not agree anything and are complete opposites but Alissa puts up with her for Will's sake. She thinks Whitney hates her but the truth is she's jealous. Pet Alissa has a baby flamingo called Croquet. She received her last year on her 15th birthday. Romance Alissa has had a crush Will since two years before she started Ever After High. She is waiting for him to make the first move, but what she doesn't realize is Whiten's waiting for her to make a move. She has very obvious feelings for him and finds hiding her feeling almost impossible. She stutters around him, she mixes up her words and sometimes starts shaking. She has started to think that maybe he doesn't like her as he hasn't yet made a move so this makes her only more nervous around him. Qoutes Trivia ---- .Alissa's friends nickname her Al .Alissa was originally going to be named Alicia . .Alissa is undoubtably KittyAshlynn22's favourite and most detailed character .if anyone wants to do art please do (I'm not very good at drawing). Just tell me (I'll be finished with the description soon). Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Royals